The Prince Who Wanted Everything
by silverivy13
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince who wanted "everything", but didn't know what "everything" was... -T for minor swearing-


**A/N: So this is a short story I decided to write. I got the idea while babysitting my little cousin. We were talking about what they wanted for their birthday and they jokingly said everything. So I got it into my head to write a fanfic about it. It was a fun topic to write about it, of course.**

**It's UsUk, obviously. However, this could be interpreted as friendship instead of love, or as love. It depends on the reader. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's not meant to be long and detailed, so it might be a bit rushed in places. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young prince who wanted everything. He had miles of land as far as the eye could see, loyal subjects who loved their ruler, endless suitors to entertain him, the most scrumptious meals in the land, the adoration of the fairy folk and the demon clan, and the love of his family. But it never seemed to be enough for Prince Alfred.

"You can't want everything, Alfred," His younger brother, Matthew had said. "Because it's impossible to have that. You need to learn to be happy with what you have."

"But I'm not. I try to be, but I'm not. I'll never make a good king at this rate."

"If you're that worried, why not visit the wizard on the mountain? He might know what to do."

"You think?"

"It's worth a shot." Matthew turned to go, but paused in the doorway. "The journey is dangerous, Alfred. If you're going, be careful, alright?"

"That goes without saying, Matthew. And thanks." He adds. Smiling at his brother, Matthew left the room to let the prince sit and think.

The next few days, Alfred though carefully, weighing the positives and the negatives of making the trek across his land to Vanda Mountain. He had no idea how far it was, or even how to get there. Lost in thought, he failed to notice when his attendant, the head of staff in the palace, brought him his midday snack. When he didn't touch the warm food, the handsome blonde man spoke up.

"Is the brioche not to your liking, your highness?" Looking up, Alfred saw his worried attendant's face and then glanced down at the bread, still letting off steam. Smirking, he answered back.

"I just didn't notice you come in, that's all. You didn't make this, right Arthur?"

"N-No!" He replied, insulted. "You've made it very clear you dislike my cooking. The head chef, Sir Francis, made this for his highness."

"Ah! I'll eat it then!" Ignoring Arthur's huff, he began to carve out a piece of bread. Popping it into his mouth with his fork, he smiled. "Delicious! My compliments to the chef!"

"I shall tell him you said so, my Prince."

"Thanks!" He replied as he bit into the last piece. Lifting the dish, Arthur was halfway out the room, when Alfred called after him.

"Just letting you know, we leave for Vanda Mountain tomorrow at sunrise!"

Arthur nearly fell over. Spinning around to glare at the prince, he muttered angrily back "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Why do you even want to go?"

"I'm going to ask the wizard how I can gain everything."

"That's a foolish reason to go. You know Lucas is famous for deceiving people, how do you know he'll tell you the truth?"

"Well I have to at least try."

"No. You don't. Stay home. It's much safer here. Listen to my advice for once in your life. And why do I get no say in deciding this, if I'm the one accompanying you?"

"I didn't think it mattered. You're my servant, you have to do what I say. It's not like you can refuse."

Arthur flinched at those words, his anger replaced by something else. For a moment, he looked like he was going to say something, before sighing and turning towards the door. As he walked out, he replied quietly "I'll meet you in front of the castle, with your horse, at dawn."

Alfred watched him go, waited for the door to shut, and then scratched his head. "Why's he so upset? All I said was the truth."

...

The next day, as the sun appeared on the far off horizon, covering the land in a warm orange glow, Alfred rose awake and refreshed. He yawned lazily as his attendants helped him into his riding clothes, before marching down the hallway. Matthew caught sight of him as he neared the stairs. Smiling, he watched his older brother fidget with eagerness and anticipation as is journey grew ever closer.

"Really, if he'd just stop and think about it, he'd realize himself why he doesn't need to do this."

"Arthur!" Alfred called, as he hurried over to the waiting attendant. "Did you wait long?"

"No. Please mount your horse, my liege. We must be going quickly, I don't wish to make this trip any longer than necessary."

"You hate being with me that much?"

"Th-that's not what I meant and you know it." Arthur answered, averting his eyes.

"I know! Hey, where's your horse?" Alfred glanced around, as if it were hiding somewhere.

"It's improper for me to be riding at your side. I shall walk."

"But that'll take longer!"

"So be it."

"Come on, Arthur, don't be such a stickler. I don't care if you ride with me."

"Well I do. I'll walk. Now then, let's go." Hefting the large pack onto his shoulders, Arthur began to walk through the castlegate and over the drawbridge.

"Hey, hey, wait up!"

Alfred mounts his horse and gallops after his attendant, and the two begin their long journey to the mountain. Just a few miles from the castle, they enter the Fey Forest.

"Fairies are supposed to live in here, you know." Arthur comments. "I remember meeting them a long time ago."

"Eh, you met fairies?"

"I did. It was years ago, when I travelled through here to reach the palace to start my job as your attendant. I got lost and they helped me find my way out."

"I remember that now! The head butler punished you for being late!"

"Don't remind me. I never want to see farm animal's latrines that close ever again."

"Aw, c'mon, you did a good job!"

"It was a disgusting job. Anyway, maybe we'll see them today."

"That'd be cool!" Arthur just smiles in reply, and Alfred turned back to watching the path and the scenery pass him by. As the time ticks away, the woods gradually get darker and darker, and the crickets and cicadas begin to chirp and sing.

"Y'know," Alfred mutters. I'm starting to think you lied about those fairies."

"I would never lie to you, your highness. It goes against my job duties, as well as my own moral code."

"Then where are they!"

"Not here. Anyway, we should be thinking about camping somewhere for the night, before it gets too dark." He says, putting down the heavy backpack and wiping his brow. "The woods can be a dangerous place."

"No way! We keep going!"

"But-"

"No! I want to get there as soon as possible, so no stopping!"

"It's just to keep you safe, Alfred, will you just lis-"

"No. And I'm your boss, not your friend. Address me as such and follow my orders."

Arthur gives him a long look, before sighing. Muttering a reply, he hoists the pack again and trots after Alfred. Another couple of hours pass, and by then, the sky is pitch black, the only light shining on them is the moon, large and full. They walk in silence, until Arthur decides to try again.

"Please, your highness, I'm tired. Can we stop and rest?"

"That's why you should've rode a horse."

"Please."

Alfred looks at him for a long time, pondering what to say, before nodding. "I guess a small break wouldn't hurt anything." Arthur sighs in relief as Alfred begins to dismount his horse. However, just before he steps off, Arthur stiffens suddenly.

"Get back on the horse!" he yells, pulling his sword out from it's sheath on his waist, abandoning his backpack.

"Arthur?!"

"Haven't you noticed?" He replies quietly. "The bugs have stopped chirping."

It was true. The once-peaceful silence was now almost deafening in volume. No sound came from the darkened woods and for a long time, the two men just say perfectly still, Arthur with his sword and Alfred on his horse. Finally, a twig snapped, the branches swayed, and a tiny man flew out from between the trees. He had short light brown, almost auburn hair, and his chestnut colored eyes flicked between the two men. Large light green wings sprouted from his back. He broke into a smile when he recognized one of them.

"Arthur!" He said happily. "What are you doing here? Lost again?"

"I don't appreciate that, Feliciano. _I_ am not lost. _He _is." Arthur replied, pointing at Alfred.

"Hey!" The prince protested before realizing just what Arthur was talking to. "Oh, _no way_." He says in shock and awe. "You really weren't kidding!"

"I told you!" Arthur snaps. "This is Feliciano. He's the prince of the forest fairies here. Feliciano, this is-"

"Prince Alfred Jones! I know!"

"You do?"

"Yup! Arthur only ever talks abou-" He breaks off as Arthur grabs him from midair, clamping a finger around his mouth.

"That's enough, Feli!" Feliciano looks at Arthur's red face before his eyes widen in realization.

"I get it!" He crows. "Really Arthur, you're so shy!" Arthur mutters an unintelligible reply. "So what are you two doing out here? It's the middle of the night!"

"We're on our way to Mount Vanda to see the wizard!"

"Why would would you want to see _him_?!" Feliciano cries. "He's well-known for never granting wishes like you want him to!"

"Well he'll grant mine or I'll destroy him. I'm a prince, after all."

"It's that kind of attitude that will ruin you one day, your highness. You aren't invincible."

"I know that! Anyway, we're going because I'm going to ask him to give me everything."

"Everything? Why would you want that?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much."

"Well not for me."

"If you say so." Feliciano sighs. "The least I can do is help you through the woods. Here." He says, snapping his fingers. Two small glasses of a purpley-pink liquid appeared. "This will get rid of your fatigue."

"Thanks!" Alfred says, gulping down. Arthur does nothing but sip it quietly.

"Alright then, follow me." The small forest fairy flies away, his light green glow leading them through the woods. The group walks in silence, Feliciano flying in front, a distasteful look on his face. Arthur walks along, brooding silently while Alfred oblivious to all this, sits on his horse, thinking about his soon-to-be fortune. As the hours tick away, the sky begins to glow light in color and eventually they reach the edge of the woods.

"Here you are." Feliciano's voice cuts through the heavy air. "The edge of the woods." The two men look up to see breaks in the trees, sunlight pouring in through the gaps.

"Thank you." Arthur says, bowing to the small fairy. "I'll be sure to stop by sometime to bring you some roses from the garden."

"The pink ones!" He replies. "The ladies look the best in pink!" Arthur laughs.

"Will do. See you later, Feliciano." As he turns around, following Alfred, he doesn't see the sad smile Feliciano makes.

"Goodbye, Arthur."

…

The pair spends the next 2 days trekking across the vast plains of Alastair. The country was a wide expanse of mostly farmland, scattered with dense forest here and there, along with a small desert, where the Demon Clan lived. The mountain was at least a 5 days journey away from the royal palace. The elixir Feliciano gave the two was now wearing off, and Arthur was once again trying to get Alfred to agree to take a break.

"Come on, your highness. If we don't rest sometime, it'll take longer to get to the mountain. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, but I'm not tired yet!"

"It doesn't matter if you're not yet, the point is to rest _now_ before you _are_ tired, so we don't have to as long."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, and you know it!"

"God, fine, fine! If you're that big of a wimp, then fine! We'll take a goddamn break! Geez! Let's go there." He says, pointing to a farmhouse about 20 meters from the path.

"But that's someone's house!"

"And I'm that someone's crown prince! Do you wanna rest or not?!" Arthur sighs quietly, before nodding his silent compliance. The two head for the house, with Arthur knocking on the white-painted door.

"Yes?" A voice asks, opening the door to reveal a tall, very tall man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes. An intimidating aura surrounds him.

"Ah, we-we're a pair of travellers going to Mount Vanda. I'd like to humbly request shelter here for the night."

"Ah, you are guests, yes? Of course, of course!" The big man claps his hands gleefully. "I like visitors! Yao!" He calls into the house, pushing the door open for Arthur and Alfred. "We have the guests!"

A small man, very small in comparison to the blond, pokes his head out from what Arthur assumes to be the kitchen, from the way it smells. His long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail and his dark brown eyes study them with curiosity before widening when they land on Alfred.

...

"I never would have expected the crown prince to be travelling." Yao Wang, a man of Asian descent, says, chuckling. Yao and the other man, Ivan Braginsky, were two farmers who lived together and helped each other. Arthur suspected that that was not the extent of their relationship but he didn't pry.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Arthur mutters between bites of food. The four were gathered around a dining table, sharing a humble but delicious meal of hearty meat stew and dinner rolls.

"But you are travelling with him, no?" Ivan asks.

"Yeah, but I made him." Alfred interjects before Arthur could reply. "It was unexpected for him."

"Damn right, it was! I didn't even have time to prepare well and now I'm stuck carrying everything!"

"Well, you should have ridden a horse." Arthur just glares at him and Alfred laughs.

"Why are you going to Mount Vanda anyway?" Yao asks. "I can't think of any reason for you to need to go."

"I'm visiting the wizard!"

"Why?" Yao asks. "Everyone knows he's a cruel, sadistic man."

"I'm going to ask him for everything."

"I don't know why you'd want that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It only goes to show how sheltered you are, your highness." Alfred hmphs before going back to his food.

"I do not need everything." Ivan says. "Would you like to know why, Yao?" Eyeing him skeptically, Yao slowly replies.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have you!" He says happily, pulling Yao into a tight bearhug.

"Oof! I-Ivan, not here!" He stammers, turning bright red. Biting back his laughter, Arthur stands up, grabbing Alfred's arm.

"I think we'll retire now, good sirs." Arthur, bows before walking away.

Alfred, snickering, says "Enjoy your dessert, Ivan," before following Arthur, leaving Ivan grinning broadly and Yao as red as a tomato.

…

The next morning, Yao hands Arthur a pack. "This has rations for the next 2 days. By then, you should be at the Koba Desert, and the Demon Clan should provide you with more. It also has water, first aid supplies and my special blend of salts for the food. Works on everything"

"Thank you very much, Yao." Arthur replies, smiling at him.

"Be careful the rest of your journey, alright?"

"We will." Arthur replies, running after Alfred.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Alfred calls back to him. "I'm here, there's no way anything can go wrong!"

Wincing at his words, Yao waves at the pair as they start back on the road.

"Bad luck, little prince. Don't say those words."

…

True to his word, Yao's rations lasted exactly 2 days. That's the same amount of time it took to reach the Demon Clan's territory. Just as they entered the desert, there was a puff of black smoke and a man materialized before them

"Who trespasses on the Demon's Desert?" The man asks in a gruff voice. Intricate black tattoos snake up and down his body, his slicked-back blond hair and piercing blue eyes glinting the summer sun.

"Prince Alfred Jones and his attendant, Arthur Kirkland, at your service, Sir Ludwig." The man cocks an eyebrow.

"What brings the prince and his attendant out here so far?"

"We're going to see the wizard!" Alfred crows. Giving him a funny look, Ludwig turns to him.

"Why on earth would you want to do that? That man is nothing but trouble."

"I'm asking him to give me everything."

"Foolish boy."

"Why does everyone say that!" Alfred complains.

"Because you are. You don't yet realize all that you have. And Arthur Kirkland, eh? I've heard of you. An apprentice wizard, aren't you?"

"Really?!" Alfred practically shrieks. "Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

"It's not important." Arthur mutters.

"Why would you let him do this?" Ludwig asks.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks, his eyes narrowing as his green orbs meets the man's blue ones.

"If a low-caliber demon like me can see the outcome, surely you can as well. It won't end well, especially for-"

"STOP." Arthur says this quietly, but in so commanding a voice, that the man shuts up. "He needs to learn."

"...if you say so."

"What are you two talking about?" Alfred asks. As if they had forgotten about him, the two jump as if coming out of a trance.

"Nothing of importance." Arthur replies. "Please take us to the other side of the desert, Ludwig."

"Very well." There's a flash of black smoke, a scent of gunpowder and a white light, before the two are now facing away from the desert, practically staring at the mountain.

"Wh-what was-"

"Only the Demons can enter the Koba Desert. It's a custom within the tribe."

"Oh. I see."

"You would've known if you'd pay attention to my lessons once in a while."

"But those are boring."

"Whatever." He turns to Ludwig. "You have my thanks. I will see you again for the return trip."

"Will you?"

"Yes. I will." His stare hardens and the demon sighs.

"Alright. Safe travel."

As he watched the two men walk away, he shakes his head. "Because he needs to learn, huh? Something tells me that's not the only reason."

…

After a few more hours of walking, the two reach the mountain's edge, right before the path starts to ascend into the snowy peaks.

"So what now?" Alfred asks.

"Now," Arthur replies, sitting down. "We wait."

"Wait?"

"He's a wizard. He knows we're here."

"He does?"

"For once would you trust me?"

"Fine, fine! I just don't like to be kept-"

"Waiting?" A voice interrupts his, making Alfred jump. Spinning around, he sees a man behind him. Platinum blond hair and bewitching violet eyes. Pale skin adorned with navy robes and silver jewelry. A glow of violet magic around him. This man has got to be him.

"Are you-?"

"Lucas? Yes. That's me, little prince."

"Great!" Arthur cringes at the boy's lack of manners. "I'm here to-"

"-get everything, yes, I know. Before you agree to anything, there are some rules you must understand. Magic revolves around one principle, and one principle only. Equal exchange."

"Huh?"

"In exchange for everything, you must give something up."

"Alright, I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! Nothing's more important!"

"Idiot!" Arthur growls, reaching out to smack Alfred. "Don't just-" His voice breaks off suddenly to be replaced by silence. Alfred, braced for a hit that never came, slowly opens his eyes. He looks at Lucas, who's grinning, and then back at Arthur. Or, at least, where Arthur was standing. An empty space is occupied next to him, the fiery blonde nowhere to be seen.

"...where's Arthur?" He asks slowly, turning back to Lucas, whose smile deepens, his eyes narrowing.

"Remember the rules!" he crows happily.

"What…?" Alfred trails off as realization dawns on him. "You didn't…"

"You now have everything, little prince. Everything in this country, this continent, this world, _this universe_, is yours. Everything except the one thing you really wanted."

Memories flash back before Alfred's eyes.

"_Eh, you met fairies?" Alfred was shocked. He had never known about this._

"_I did. It was years ago, when I travelled through here to reach the palace to start my job as your attendant. I got lost and they helped me find my way out."_

"_I remember that now! The head butler punished you for being late!" Chuckling, Alfred recalled the sight of his new attendant, covered in mud and pig slop. It had been hysterically funny, the brown contrasting with the pink embarrassment worn on the little boy's face_

"_Don't remind me. I never want to see farm animal's latrines that close ever again."_

"_Aw, c'mon, you did a good job!"_

_..._

"_I couldn't have said it better myself." Arthur mutters as he bites into another dinner roll. Alfred watched him, smiling at his cheekiness. He had always liked that about Arthur._

"_But you are travelling with him, no?" Ivan asks._

"_Yeah, but I made him." Alfred interjects before Arthur could reply. "It was unexpected for him."_

"_Damn right, it was! I didn't even have time to prepare well and now I'm stuck carrying everything!" Laughing, inwardly, Alfred spoke up._

"_Well, you should have ridden a horse." Arthur just glares at him and Alfred laughs, watching a faint blush creep up his cheeks._

_... _

Alfred stares at Lucas in shock, not knowing what to do, to say. Finally he chokes out "But I don't feel any different."

"Really? That hole you've always felt in your heart hasn't been filled? You own everything in existence now. Does it not please you?"

"No…" he says slowly. "No, it doesn't."

"Oh. What a pity. Well then, I've done my part. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Alfred yells, thinking.

"_If a low-caliber demon like me can see the outcome, surely you can as well. It won't end well, especially for-"_

"_STOP." Arthur says this quietly, but in so commanding a voice, that the man shuts up. "He needs to learn."_

And all of a sudden, Alfred realizes. Arthur knew. He had known what was going to happen. Maybe not from the beginning, but he had figured it out. "So this is what he meant… Damnit, Arthur, you dumbass! Lucas!" The robed man looks up at his name.

"Yes?"

"Bring him back."

"Oh? What about your wish?"

"You can have it back. Everything isn't what I wanted. I want him."

"Very well."

There's a blinding flash of light, so bright it nearly knocks Alfred off his feet. And just like that, he's standing in front of his castle.

"What the…"

"Looks like he provided us a return trip too." At the voice behind him, Alfred stiffens. Moving slowly, he turns to look at the man standing behind him. His eyes meet with Arthur's, the brilliant green emeralds staring back at him.

"Whatever happened to everything?" He asks, grinning teasingly at him.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Alfred replies. Then his arms are around Arthur and he's hugging him tighter than he's ever done before.

"Y-your highness?" Arthur stammers, turning a brilliant shade of red.

For the first time in his entire life, Alfred, the prince who wanted everything, thought that maybe, just maybe, he already had everything he needed.

"Call me Alfred."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the story! I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please, review! I really want feedback, especially since I might submit this for my creative writing assignment. That's all for now! See you next fic! :D**


End file.
